


An Omega's Destined Meeting

by yurihentai641



Series: Alphas, Betas, Omegas; Fosters Style [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Mariana is so cute when she's overprotective!!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: It's a while after Callie meets her alpha. Z and her family are invited to a barbeque. T for language.





	An Omega's Destined Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters, all own is this idea.

THIRD POV

It's been about a week since Callie met the alpha that was her mate. Her body had gone into a secondary heat that day and that wasn't the only thing that was different. Mariana was seriously mad. At everyone but it got so bad where Callie begged Jesus to switch rooms with her for a few days. She was used to sharing with Jude and Jesus was used to Mariana's tantrums.

Everybody else in the house was gushing over the fact that she'd met her mate and the grandparents had decided to stay an extra week. Sharon was also drilling a lot of information into her head about how to deal with her alpha mate. Most of the time their interactions would be instinctive but there would be a great many of times where if Callie wanted to get her point across or do what she wanted to do she'd have to put her foot down. That was also the day Callie finally asked for Z's contact information. She had been a little worried that Z didn't want her as a mate because she'd never given her a way to contact her, and that's when Sharon revealed that she had her phone number.

After a quick and awkward phone call, an invitation was given to the girl and her family to attend a barbecue and the Fosters house. There was a bit of commotion on the other end of the line before a quick and excited yes was given, along with an arrival time of 1:30. And so they all were in the Fosters back yard. Mike and Stuart manning the grill while talking to Jesus and Brandon explaining all of the technicalities behind good grilling. Stef and Dana were preparing the salad, fruit salad, cakes, and the like. Lena was doing her best to calm Mariana down who was just getting more and more agitated. And Jude and Sharon were trying to calm down Callie who was a nervous wreck.

"It's okay Callie," Jude told her as he calmly held her hand.

"She already likes you, Callie. Everything will be Ok. Just be yourself" Sharon told her firmly. Callie nodded her head jerkily.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and the now all too familiar scent of her mate drifted to her nose. Callie looked around.

"Do you want me to get the door or do you want to?" Jude and Sharon asked at the same time.

"I'll get it!" Callie was quick to rush out before going into the house and towards the front door.

As she got there she was greeted by both Stef and Lena each standing there. After shooting them a questioning look she was told they were there to greet her mates' parents. With one final calming breath she opened the door. The instance her eyes connected with those of her mate she sighed in relief.

They actually stood there for a moment really just taking in each other's features. Callie took in Zinoviya's appearance. She was about 5'7 (I'm changing her height from 5"9), about two inches taller than Callie herself. Her eyes were a chilling icy blue. She was pale but not in an unhealthy way and her hair was almost black to the sight. She'd honestly never really taken her in that well during their first meeting but damn her mate had the type of body that would make a supermodel jealous. In Z's case, Callie was truly a breath of fresh air. Sure Callie was gorgeous, so tempting, during her heat but what Omega wasn't to their Alpha. But no, Callie was just as beautiful, prettier even, without her eyes blown in lust, and her face reddened in arousal.

"Callie, are you going to let her in?" Stef asked mock whisper style into her daughter's ear causing the two to break from their trance. Callie blushed at realizing that had literally just been staring at each other.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, please come in" Callie offered as she moved to the side to let Z as well as three additional people enter. Callie glanced at them and realized that were Z's parents and what looked to be her younger sister.

"No. You... you don't need to apologize," Z whispered just as embarrassed. The two were broken up from another conversation by the laughter that seemed to be coming from Z's father.

"I'm hahaha, I'm sorry it's just that ah, Z is usually so confident. I haven't seen her this shy since kindergarten and the day she met Tatyana for the first time" he continued to laugh and Z blushed.

"Dad!" She said.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said still laughing before turning to look at Stef and Lena. "Hi. My name is Mikhail and my wife is Alyona. Then there's our oldest who seems to be enamored by your daughter Zinoviya and her younger sister Tatyana"

"It's nice to meet you all. My mother couldn't stop gushing over your daughter." Stef said with a laugh. "Please come to the back yard and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

Leading them to the backyard Stef pointed to everyone and gave a name.

"The boys right there near the men at the grill are Brandon and Jesus. Brandon the eldest out of the five, Jesus or second eldest son, and Jude our youngest son who is also Callie's birth brother. For the girls, we have well obviously Callie our eldest and Mariana, Jesus's twin sister and our youngest daughter. Then we have our parents, my mother Sharon and Lena's Parents, Stuart and Dana. There's Mike who is Brandon's father."

"Wow what a big family you guys have here," Mikhail said in awe. "I couldn't imagine having more than these two."

"That's what we felt before we met Callie and Jude and then we couldn't imagine not having them in our lives, not having them as our children," Stef said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Mom. We love you too." Callie said with a smile.

"Hey everyone come over and meet Callie's alpha!" Lena said drawing everyone's attention. They all rushed over.

"Hey, you must be the alpha. It's nice to meet you" Jesus said with a grin.

"Hi," Jude whispered.

"Welcome to your first of many family barbeques," Mike said with a laugh.

"It's nice to meet you all" Stuart said.

And on the greetings went until Mariana's.

"I don't want you here. This is my house. Callie doesn't need any stupid Alpha!" Mariana hissed blatantly challenging the other much older alpha.

"Mariana!" Stef said.

"No! Callie doesn't need her. She doesn't!" Mariana cried out.

"It's true. Maybe Callie doesn't need me. But I need Callie. Now that we've found each other there's no way that I could just walk away from her and pretend that she doesn't exist." Z said surprising Mariana by being calm instead of taking the bait.

"You're going to ruin everything" Mariana huffed her eyes filling with tears.

"Mariana" Callie started before Mariana met her eyes and rushed off into the house. "I'll be right back," Callie said out loud before also going in. She followed Mariana's scent to the bathroom.

"Go away, Callie!" Mariana shouted through the door before she even got the chance to knock.

"Mari come out, please. Let's talk"

"No! Go talk to your stupid alpha! She's more important to you now anyway!" Mariana shouted and Callie could hear that she was crying.

"Who said that?" Callie asked.

"You're an omega. The most important person to you is always your alpha."

"Mariana. She's important to me in a different way. But you're my precious little sister Mariana. You're always going to be important to me. I'm always going to love you." Callie said.

"I made a promise to protect you. Not to you but to myself. That I'd never let another stupid alpha try and hurt or take advantage of you. How can I do that against your own alpha?"

"Mariana when we first met she threw me into an early heat. And she didn't take advantage of me. She walked me and grandma to the car before giving me her number and hoodie. Even if I don't need your protection anymore, I'll still need my baby sister" Callie whispered and sighed in relief when Mariana opened the door and looked at her.

"Really? Even though I'm useless now?" Mariana asked with a sniffle.

"You aren't useless. Who else would I get advice from for dates and the latest fashion trends? And who else is going to break me out of my writing moods where I go days on end without eating or sleeping? And who will give me a shoulder to cry on? Or much needed but unwanted advice? Mariana, you'll never be useless."

"I'm... I'm sorry for being so rude to your alpha." Mariana finally said.

"How about we go out there and you tell her," Callie suggested before grabbing Mariana's hand and leading her out of the house. They walked up to Z and Mariana cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Z I'm sorry for being rude to you. I don't really have a problem with you dating my sister." Mariana finally said with a pout.

"Thank you, Mariana."

"But if you hurt her I'm kicking your ass." Mariana finished and Z laughed but agreed.

"Mariana language!"

"I hope she didn't mean that" Callie whispered to Z as Mariana walked away.

"No she did," Z said with a grin.


End file.
